Alice kid
by HeartOfNewcastle
Summary: After Alice left wonder land, 17 years later her child michelle found it. know she muct go throw all the wired and wakie with the wonderlanders! sorry sum i bad


3 years in wonderland and 17 in Alice world

My hands sat on my jeans, knees as i panted heavy. I could not stand it much more, the running we killing me. I hared a cry of anger erupted from the mob that follower no to far behind me, i had to decide then. Beside me sat a vast forest the seamed to go on for miles or ten more minuets of agenizing running to my mums home where there bound to get mum to kick my ass. There was another cry from the mob and my feet shot of into the dense trees leaving my brain left behind.

My feet pounded along the wet and muddy floor. As i began to tire i began to chant "left foot, right foot, come on you can do it Michelle" my chocolate brown hair snagged on a twig, sending a sharp pain to my head, but i was two tired to care, so i just cut it. I my shoes began to get heavy as the water soaked into to them, and i fell. I could hear the mob get closer but i was too tired to move, that's when i saw it. A small and fluffy rabbit wearing a smart waist cote stood in front of me. I blinked a couple of times before it spoke.

"Alice, Come on follow me already" i haired it say, before moving a pair of glasses up the bridge of it's nose.

I was confused for a second and then i haired the mob coming. "You better leave because if they don't cut you up i will" i smirked. I closed my eyes and tried to cram my heavy breathing.

A surprised look sat on his face "You made me do it...again"

All of a sudden i felt like i was being lifted up. I grabbed on to something to stable myself and i found a pair of fluffy ears... white ears! I opened my eyes to see a man holding me while running. He war a waist cote much like the rabbits with the brown Patten and had a clock hanging on the side. I screamed in pure shock. I haired a chuckle before him or it saying "will you please not scream in my ears" I was mortified, and that's when i saw it. The hole of never-ending darkness, the pit that put me to be were i am know. I looked at the hole, he was jumping into it... bringing me with him. That psycho path was bringing me to some wired place for goodness nose what! I screamed as we began to fall into the pit. My hair scattered with the wind and i held my green shirt down as i fell and the rabbit man said something wired "You still don't like falling?"

I shouted "of course not you psycho path! We will die as soon as we reach the bottom." I saw the rabbit smirk on last time before i closed my eyes.

"Alice, welcome back to wonder land!" i hired as i opened my eyes. Around me stood a large tower where you could see for miles around. I could see a county side and a mansion, a castle with hundreds of grades and the thing that i found the most strange, a large amusement park. i was in my element until i caught glimpse at my kidnapper. I shot daggers in his direction, and he just smiled.

"Who are you?" i almost shouted. He just looked at me confused. He bent down in front of me before saying "don't you remember me Alice?"

I looked at him before saying "I am not ALICE, ok i am MICHELLE"

He looked at me again before i sighed and said "that's my mum, idiot" i so badly wanted to strangle him.

He jumped back "Y-Y-Your no ALICE" but how's that possible it only been 3 years" it was my turn to be confused. He sat down a mumbled to himself "that's mean Alice got married and that means she would no longer fall for me... o well i have her daughter know"

He pulled a liquid out of his jacket pocket before pouring it into his mouth. I looked at him confused as he walked over to me. He held my chin before...before he kissed me. That psycho of a rabbit kissed me. I pushed him away as that liquid fell down my forte. I coughed before shouting "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he looked at me stunned before "Peter White. That's who i am" then he just disappeared.

Kk plez tell me who you think michelle should meat next

Chap 2

After that psycho left i had found myself in the large forest that i had seen before hand at the tower.


End file.
